Supporting And Cheering
by Lloromannic67
Summary: Mabel finds out about the Jewelpets and the Café. But she decides to keep it a secret as well and becomes Labra's partner. Then they all go to a soccer match, but the ball comes to life and attempts to ruin the game for everyone. This is caused by Kuromi's magic on a girl named Mikayla because she was worried about her boyfriend and wishes the team could win without getting hurt
1. Jewelpet's Cover Blown

In the Jewelpet Café, the place was busy as usual.

""Order up-Labu." Said Labra

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Rosa.

"This café will be no.1 in the Gravity Falls Gossiper" Said Toby Determined.

"Your laptop is a pizza box, Toby." Said Rosa

"I don't have a lot of money." Said Toby, sadly.

"Everyone, we're now serving cupcakes with honey on top." Said Rosa.

Everyone cheered.

"Here you go." Said Rosa as she served an unknown girl.

But then, the girl reveals to be Mabel!

"Thanks."

"AAaaah! M-Mabel!?" Cried Rosa.

Then Rosa fainted.

"Maybe we should go." Whispered a woman.

Then everybody walked out of the café, creeped out.

Dipper comes into the café.

"Rosa! I heard you scream! Are you o..." Said Dipper

but before Dipper could finish, he saw Mabel

"Mabel!?"

"Dipper? You knew about this?" Asked Mabel

"Uh-oh." Said Dipper


	2. Mabel Meets Labra

The next day, Dipper had no choice but to tell his sister the whole story at the Mystery Shack.

"So that's why you kept it a secret." Said Mabel.

"Well, if Dipper promised to keep it a secret, I promise not to tell anyone as well."

"Thank you, Mabel." Said Rosa.

"Now, all you need is a Jewelpet as your partner. But my partner is Dipper."

Then Labra walks into the living room.

"Oh my gosh, She's so cute!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Labu. Am I in trouble-Labu?"

"Maybe Labra can be your partner." Said Dipper.

"Her name is Labra?" Asked Mabel.

Mabel picks up Labra.

"I'm Labra-Labu." Said Labra.

"You're so fluffy!" Exclaimed Mabel, cuddling Labra.

"Mabel, aren't we going to the soccer match at 3:00 today?" Asked Dipper.

"If we're gone, the Jewelpets will be on their own and the Jewelpet Café closes on weekends."

"Don't worry bro." Said Mabel.

"Labra & Rosa can come with us in this bag."

"But what about Angela?" Asked Dipper.

"She'll be fine." Said Mabel.

"Today is a nice day-Paca." Said Angela

"Paca?"

Angela had spotted something, wriggling in the bushes.

"What's that-Paca?" Said Angela.

Angela walks over to the uknown object and starts yanking it.

Then it turns out to be a tail, the tail of an alley cat!

Angela then ran away very fast with the alley cat chasing her.

Then Angela hid in a tree hole and managed to escape.

"Paca. That was close-Paca.

Then Angela slipped and fell into the river and then fell asleep.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was watching television with Rosa sitting on his head.

"You sure you're ok up there?" Asked Dipper.

"Yes." Said Rosa.

"Your hat is very comfy and feels like a fluffy pillow.

Dipper blushed.

Rosa snuggled into Dipper's hat.

Meanwhile at the soccer field, the team were practicing for the match today.

But a girl was worried about one of the members.

In the sky, Baku was sniffing the air.

"Down there-Zona!" Said Baku

"There's a girl with a dream-Zona!"

"Nice going, Baku!" Said Kurom.

Angela woke up with a start and felt cold.

Then she heard rough water running.

"What's that noise-Paca?" Angela asked herself.

Angela saw that she was heading towards a waterfall.

"Waterfall-Paca!" Yelled Angela in horror

"P-P-P-PAAACAAAAA!"


	3. Attack Of The Soccer Ball

"It's 3:00, which means the time for the soccer match has finally arrived!" Said Brownie

At the stadium, Dipper and Mabel were cheering on the team alob with the crowd, while Rosa & Labra were asleep in Mabel's bag.

"The air is electric here at the Gravity Falls stadium!" Said The announcer.

"This is even better than watching a match on t.v.!" Exclaimed Dipper.

"Soos, don't eat all the mustard again. You've got some on your shirt already. Just leave some for us."

"Sorry, dudes." Said Soos.

"Oh, wow! You guys gotta see this!" Exclaimed Wendy.

Robbie was hanging from the balcony like getting a wedgie and everyone was laughing.

Dipper was laughing as well.

Meanwhile, in the Gravity Falls forest, Angela pulled herself out of the water and coughed up a salmon.

Then she saw a pet shop and took out her wallet.

Back at the stadium, Rosa's ears suddenly pricked up, causing her & Labra to wake up.

Then, the football was moving on its own and hitting players in the face.

"Move! Move! Outta my way!" Yelled the football.

"What the...?" Said Dipper.

"The ball is alive!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"How is this happening?" Asked Dipper

"This is Kuromi's nightmare magic." Said Rosa.

The crowd was shocked.

"Oh no. What i have done?" Said the girl.

"The girl's real name is Mikayla and Kuromi had casted her magic on her." Explained Brownie.


	4. The Cause Of All This

"It happened 45 minutes ago." Said Brownie.

"Derek, are you sure you're alright?" Asked Mikayla.

"I'm fine, Mikyala." Said Derek.

Apparentley, Derek has bruised his chest during practice earlier.

"But what if you get hurt again?" Asked Mikayla.

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about." Said Derek.

"Listen, remember that we said we would make our dreams come true together? Well, this match is one of my dreams and it might finally come true. So, just calm down and relax. Ok?

"O-Ok." Said Mikayla.

"I gotta go. I'll see you after the match." Said Derek.

Derek leaves the locker room and heads off to the match.

"Bye." Said Mikayla.

Mikayla has dated Derek for 3 years and has always been worried about the way he's hiding his injuries ever since.

Then, Kuromi & Baku had the enter the locker room through the opened window.

"It's her-zona!" Said Baku.

"Hey there, ma'am, I'll make your dream come true." Said Kuromi.

"You can do that?" Asked Mikayla.

"You bet ya! Said Kuromi

"So what is your dream?"

"Well, I'm not very keen about the way Derek keeps hiding his injuries." Explained Mikayla

"I just wish that there was some way that Derek and his team can win without getting hurt or end up going to the hospital as well."

"Alright! Leave it to me!" Said Kuromi.

Then Kuromi jumps in the air with the Melody key and says.

"Open, Dream Door!"

Then she slashes the key, opening the dark world.

"kuromi draws a pentagram with the Melody Key.

"I'll make your dream come true!" Said Kuromi.

Then she twists the Melody Key.

"And that's what happened." Said Brownie.

"This looks pretty bad, dosen't it, guys?"

The Football laughed.

"Nobody can stop me! NOBODY!" Yelled the football.

"Dipper! If nobody stops that football, the whole game will be ruined."Said Mabel.

"Rosa!" Said Dipper.

Rosa looked around for something to put her magic on.

"But, there's nothing I can use my magic on." Said Rosa, sadly.

"How about this?" Asked Mabel, holding a yellow pom-pom.

"Ok!" Said Rosa.

"Happy happy, Rosa Jewel Flash!"

A sticker pops out and land on the yellow pom-pom, bringing it to life.

Then the yellow pom-pom jumps on to the field.

"Do your best, Mr. Pom-pom!" Said Rosa.

"Right!" Said the Pom-pom.

"What's this!? A Yellow pom-pom has just lept from the balcony." Exclaimed the announcer.

Then the Pom-pom shoots out a smaller pom-pom from his head and shouts "Yay!"

The Goal keeper catches the small pom-pom and then the pom-pom poofs and dissapears.

Soon the goal keeper was wearing nothing but a cheerleader's uniform.

Then the stadium errupts with laughter.

"What the heck is the meaning of this!?" Shouted the goal keeper, acting like a girl.

The whole team, including the coach was shocked and surprised.

"Everybody's laughing! Laughter is music to my ears." Said the pom-pom.

"Alright, I'll make em laugh even more! Oh Yay!"

The pom-pom shoots out three more small pom-poms.

"Wait, do pom-poms have ears?" Asked Dipper curiously.

Then, the pom-poms brighten up the whole field.

"Too bright!" Cried the football.

Then, the pom-poms dissapeared and soon, the whole the whole team was wearing cheerleading uniforms as well.

The stadium laughed harder.

Dipper was laughing as well

"H-Hilarious!" Exclaimed Dipper.

"This is also embarrassing at the same time." Said Mabel.

Then one of the team players scored a goal for their team.

"This is no time to get embarrassed! We've got a game to win!" Exclaimed one of the team members.

"Ready? Break!" Said the team.

Then, they broke vases before playing.

Later, the match was over and Gravity Falls had won the match with 7-2 points.

Everyone cheered and the football turned back to normal.

"Here, -pom." Said Rosa as she gave the pom pom a jewel candy.

The pom-pom swallows it.

"Call me if you're in trouble, Rosa" Said The pom-pom before turning back to normal.

"Hi! Roll!" Said Brownie as he rolled back the people's memories.


	5. Angela's New Home

Mikayla was in the locker room, depressed.

Then Derek came into the locker room.

"Mikayla." Said Derek.

"I wanted to thanke you for supporting me and the team."

"Really?" Asked Mikayla

"Of course." Said Derek.

"Listen, I made reservations at a restaurant and I was wondering if you would like to come with me tonight."

"I'd be glad to!" Said Mikayla

A pink note pops out of her chest and flies into the Jewel Box outside.

Rosa & Labar smiled at each other.

"Hey! Why'd a pink note come out? It's because of us that they won the match!" Yelled Kuromi.

"Next time, I'm definitely gonna get a black note! Behh!

Kuromi pulled down her eyelid and sticked out her tongue at Rosa & Labra.

"Zona!" Said Baku as he flies off with Kuromi.

Later that night.

"From now on, Labra can sleep with me." Said Mabel

"I'm sleeping with Dipper." Said Rosa.

"But what about Angela?"

"Down here-Paca." cried Angela

The twins looked out of the window and saw Angela in a dog kennel.

"Do you like my new house-Paca?" Asked Angela

"You're an alpaca, Angela." Said Dipper

"I CAN DREAM, DIPPER!" Yelled Angela.

"Maybe we should leave her alone." Said Mabel

Then the twins went to bed.


End file.
